fallenearthfandomcom-20200223-history
Patch 2.4 Hotfixes
Patch 2.4 Hotfixes (5/31/2012) Keeps *Fixed an issue that could cause Global Territory Control Keeps to not replace the teleporters and external Faction banners when control of the Keep changes. Items *Corrected an error in the price of Porkupine, Lizard Dog, and Creeper DNA drops *Fixed a bug that would allow trinkets to be equipped to the Wardrobe tab Trinket slot. Trinkets that have already been equipped there will be mailed to players from Lost & Found. Missions *Fixed an issue where the mission "Hunting for Advantage" asked for an item that is no longer in use *Fixed an issue where the mission where the mission "What You Don't know" in Brekshire required the use of the incorrect item Crafting *Fixed issue that prevented players from adding items to their crafting queue *Adjusted the recipe "Advanced Acids 2 Formula" so that it no longer requires a book to craft *Adjusted the recipe "Advanced Med Gear 2 Instructions" so that it no longer requires a book to craft *Adjusted the recipe "Advanced Optics 2 Instructions" so that it no longer requires a book to craft *Adjusted the recipe "Advanced Torso 2" so that it no longer requires a book to craft *Adjusted the recipe "Improved Belts 3" so that it no longer requires a book to craft *Adjusted the recipe "Improved Boots 3" so that it no longer requires a book to craft *Adjusted the recipe "Improved Med Gear 3" so that it no longer requires a book to craft *Adjusted the recipe "Improved Pathology 2" so that it no longer requires a book to craft *Adjusted the recipe "Improved Pathology 3" so that it no longer requires a book to craft *Adjusted the recipe "Improved Torso 3" so that it no longer requires a book to craft *Adjusted the recipe "Improved Trauma 3 Instructions" so that it no longer requires a book to craft NPCs *Reduced the health of some Master Bosses Patch 2.4 Hotfixes (6/7/2012) Missions *Fixed an issues where the Mission Full of Holes asks for an outdated book *Reduced the number of armor pieces given from Gas Prices These Days to match new armor slots. *Changed rewards for Pandora’s Box so it no longer rewards Skill Books *Added more Iron at the waypoint for Yours To Mine in Embry *Fixed an issue where the mission “Will Hurt You” would not spawn proper NPC *Adjusted the rewards for the second step of the mission chain "Blood Simple" so that it no longer provides Alpha Injectors Instructions *Adjusted multiple missions so that they no longer mention zip guns Art *Added Mailboxes to Haven *Added collision to broken wall for the 3 story building model used in Foothills and elsewhere *Removed crates which allowed an exploit of enemy pathing at 4337972, 3701494 *Raised terrain at 4533677, 5270806 so that players no longer have to jump to enter Lifenet facility *Smoothed terrain at 6432429, 3995718 so that player vehicles no longer get stuck *Opened second floor of saloon in Barrett Manor *Added furniture to second floor of saloon in Barrett Manor *Opened several buildings in Barrett Manor *Added furniture to several buildings in Barrett Manor *Removed Gazebo from auctioneer in Barrett Manor *Added stage, crates, and awnings to auctioneer area in Barrett Manor *Fixed a fall through in the stairs at the abandoned church in Old Kingman *Fixed the appearance of several new Black Box jackets on player models PVP *Rebalanced Level Equalizer debuff for Park City. Players above Level 50 will now receive a Level 45 Equalizer debuff upon entering the area. Frontend *Fixed a crash related to opening the trainer merchant window Category:Patch notes